They always come out at night
by timan
Summary: During a sweltering Shouth Boston evening Faith is woken to discover a vamp attack on a bus ouside of her house which forces her to make a tough decision go for the vamps or get dressed first?


Officer Bishop lounged back in his chair and fanned himself with his hat. Because of the unusually extreme heat wave the Boston Police Department found the city quieter then normal almost like the criminal element decided to move south to find cooler climates. Bishop would usually love to focus on the down time but the precincts air conditioner decided to stop working that morning which meant by the time he started working the front desk for the graveyard shift the room felt like the center of a volcano. Bishop wiped his forehead again and downed his third bottle of water. Something better happen so or else he was gonna go stir crazy in the heat. That's when things took an interesting turn.

"Hey! Anybody still alive in here!" a voice called out.

Bishop looked over to the main entrance. Officers Young and Shepherd were leading a handcuffed pair into the main squad room. The sight of the two felons immediately caught his attention. The older male looked like he was in his forties and was dressed like a priest. He was a balding man with a generous figure and a nervous disposition but Bishop wasn't too focused on him so much he was more interested in the young, curvy brunette girl being led in behind him who just happened to be completely naked.

"So, what've we got with us tonight?" Bishop asked

"Caught these two taking Holy Communion in the middle of the street." Officer Young explained

"That is not what happened at all!" the priest replied in a desperate tone, "you have to listen to me."

"Can it padre," Sheppard replied, "if I were you I'd be I'd be saving it for your lawyer."

"What's Godiva's story?" Bishop asked gesturing to the girl

"Still working on that," Sheppard replied, "I'd check her for I.D. but I don't know where she could've put it."

The brunette tilted her head curiously as she watched Bishop eyeing her over.

"You know, keep staring at me like that and I'm gonna have to charge ya." she said calmly

"Feisty," Bishop replied, "You got a name or do people just whistle to find you?"

The brunette smiled.

"Faith." She replied

_**SOUTH BOSTON – 1 ½ HOURS AGO**_

"Come on you piece of crap!" Faith yelled

She slammed the side of used air conditioner positioned unsteadily on one of her bedroom windowsills. The air conditioner gave a couple of unsatisfying splutters before dying completely. Faith swore to herself loudly as she ran her hands through her hair. The next time she'll think twice about going to the city dump to do her white goods shopping. The extreme he was getting to her. She had already dressed down to her tank top and panties but it still wasn't enough and both items of clothing were clinging to her in an annoying fashion as a result of her sweat. She briefly considered going out on another patrol but she quickly figures that three times in one night was enough.

Faith glared at the air conditioner and gave it one last aggravating kick. This didn't fix the problem as much as it caved in the front of the unit and sent it flying out the window and barreling across what passed for her front lawn. Faith twisted uncomfortably in an attempt to un-stick her clothes from her skin. It didn't work. Huffing in frustration Faith peeled off her top and stepped out of her underpants adding them to the rest of her clothes at foot of her bed. Faith collapsed face first onto her bed hoping that maybe the sheets were cool enough to let her sleep.

Further down the street a bus carrying the congregation from St. Michael's church bunny-hopped its way down the road. Father McKee tried to keep the congregations spirits up by singing hymns but by this stage none of them were in the mood. It didn't help much that the driver kept hurling blasphemous comments at the failing bus its self. The bus came to rest about halfway down the road the large cloud of smoke that poured out of its bonnet a clear sign that they're going anywhere for a long time.

"It's alright folks, nothing to panic about," Father McKee announced in his weaning cheerful tone, "I'm sure Mr. Frazier will be able to get the motor up and running as soon as possible and nobody has to mention this little incident to the bishop . . ."

The Driver stared daggers at Father McKee who waived at him to go outside and check on the engine.

". . . In the mean time I'm sure we'd all enjoy singing another verse 'Praise to God on high.'"

The congregation groaned loudly in protest. A couple of the children in the back began to cry and pleaded with their parents to make him stop. Seeing this as a better alternative then the torturing sing-a-long the driver hauled himself out of his seat and down the steps. He opened the bonnet and stared inside. The problem was he didn't know the first things about engines so he made a half hearted effort to fix the problem by hitting each individual component lightly with the spanner he brought with him. The driver was so busy trying to block out the strained singing that he failed to notice the three men walk up behind him.

"Car trouble?" the one in the middle asked

"Yeah, damn thing nearly killed us back in Scottsburg," the driver replied as he turned around, "hey any of you guys good with engi . . ."

The driver froze as he caught sight of the three men's faces. Their contorted features and yellow eyes sending chills down his spine. The lead vampire shrugged.

"I'm no expert but I'll see what I can do."

Before the driver had time to breath the vamp rushed him and snapped his neck in one move. He turned back to the other two and smiled wickedly

"There, much better." He continued

People cowered in fright as the lead vamp boarded the bus. He eyed each of them hungrily as the congregation tried to shuffle away from him as fast as they could.

"Ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention please," He announced, "There as been a chance in your travel plans so if you'd please form an orderly line down the middle of the isle myself and my associates will be killing you shortly."

Faith's head jerked violently off her Pillow as she heard one of the women scream. She rolled out of bed and over to the window just in time to see the vampire trio dragging passengers out of the bus. Faith smiled to herself.

"Oh you so picked the wrong district to chow down in . . ." she said to herself.

She was about to climb out the window but the reflection of her nakedness in the mirror that sat in the side of the room made her stop. Faith looked down at her self seriously. She wasn't exactly dressed for fighting considering she wasn't exactly dressed. Faith looked from the bus to the pile of clothes at the end of her bed and back again. There wasn't time for the quick change. By the time she got her pants on the vamps could clear out three quarters of the bus. Faith picked up a stake that lay on a cardboard box near the window and looked down at herself one last time.

" . . . Man, hope my neighbors are heavy sleepers."

Faith dived out the window and rolled back onto her feet bolting for the bus at top speed. Just before the vampires was about to drag one of the children out of the window they were struck in the back by kick to their backs by Faith. They both slammed hard into the side of the bus and collapsed onto the ground. Both vamps let out a low guttural grow and were back on his feet in a matter of seconds. Almost in synchronization the vamps turned to face whoever just attacked them but were thrown immediately by the sight of the naked woman holding the stake. Faith placed one of her hands on her hip and smiled at him coyly

"What's the matter boys? Not enough for the fare?" she asked

The vampire immediately began to grin at each other like a pair of five year olds as their eyes darted rapidly over her body.

"Hey boss!" one of the vampires called out, "You gotta see this."

The lead vamp leaped out of the front of the bus and moved over to join them. Like his two lackeys the lead vamp smiled at Faith.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked in a smooth deliberate tone, "could this lady with the impressive bust line be one of the slayers we've hearing so much about?"

"Thanks for the notice Spanky but you're not my type. So you're just gonna have to settle with me kicking you're ass?"

The vamps began to circle her. One of the other vamps growled hungrily.

"Feisty, I like 'em feisty boss," he said, "Makes a girl like a good t-bone . . ."

Faith stiffened up slightly as the vampire rushed up and grabbed both cheeks of her bare backside. He leaned his head right next to her ear.

". . . nice and firm."

"Sorry pal not on the first date." Faith replied

Furious by the inappropriate touching Faith lifted her foot sharply catching him in the groin. As he doubled over in pain she caught him in the face with a spinning elbow followed by kick to the sternum. Moving at full speed faith plunged her stake straight through his heart. As he crumbled to dust faith turned back to the other two.

"Well? You guy's gonna bore me or are we throwin' down?" she asked

The lead vamp stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"You know it's really going to be a shame to kill you," he announced, "I really am enjoying the display. You really are quite limber aren't you?"

Faith tilted her head curiously.

"So you're gonna drool me to death that it Spanky?"

"Oh no, you will be ended, but if one doesn't stop and appreciate the . . . finer things then what's the point in living." He said as he scans every inch of Faiths breasts with his eyes.

Faith folded her arms

"Eye's up hormone boy before soprano becomes your favorite style," Faith replied impatiently, "are we gonna do this violence now or should I come back when you've dealt with your pants problem?"

The vampire sighed in disappointment.

"As you wish."

The lead vamp swung out with a right. Faith swerved out of the way bringing his arm down onto her knee. As the lead vamp winced in pain faith caught the other vamp with a back hand to the face. Kneeing the lead vamp in the chest she followed up by slugging him across the jaw. Before she could get another strike in the second vamp leapt up behind her and clamp her round the waist. Faith struggled against him for a few seconds before slamming the back of her head into his face. Blood spurted from his broken as he stumbled back from the nude slayer. Faith wasted no time. She swung sharply out with her stake and he exploded into dust. Faith turned to try and find where the lead vampire had gone. It didn't take long for her to find out when.

The lead vamp reached out of one of the broken windows of the bus and wrapped his arms around her neck. Faith struggled against him as she was dragged violently into the bus and onto the back seat. Before she had time to completely process what happened the lead vampire leapt on top of her pinning her stake holding hand to the vinal. The lead vamp resumed his staring at Faith's nakedness.

"That was entertaining but I really prefer you in this position." He smiled smugly as he began to lightly caress Faith's right breast with his index finger.

"Hate to tell you but I'm not really in a rasslin' mood tonight." Faith replied

"Suits me fine."

"You wanna know what'll suit you more?" she asked

Faith moved sharply and head butted the lead vamp. Stunned by the sudden attack he leaned back far enough for Faith to free her stake. She plunged it straight into his chest.

"That." She finished

The lead vamp crumbled to dust. Faith sat up quickly and brush herself clean. She was lucky tonight. The lead vamp was so distracted by her chest that it gave her an opportunity to put a stake in his. From the front of the bus came a small whimpering. Cautious Faith gripped her stake and moved down there slowly. She was about to strike when she discovered Father McKee cowering under the front seat. Faith dropped her stake and knelt down next to him

"Whoa, hey, it's alright." She said

"Are they gone?" Father McKee asked

Faith helped him out from under the seat and out of the bus.

"Done and dusted," She replied, "You better get gone incase others show."

Father McKee breathed a heavy sigh and drew Faith in for a thank you hug.

"Bless you my child." He said in relief

Faith felt slightly awkward since she was still nude but returned the thank you hug.

"No problem," she replied, "you better get gone incase others show or else . . ."

The two of them separated quickly as the whale of the police siren combined with the red and blue flashing lights caught their attention. The police cruiser pulled up a foot away from them and Officers Young and Shepherd stepped out.

"Alright parties over you two," Officer Young said as she shone her flashlight at the both of them

"Ah . . . What seemed to be the problem officers?" Father McKee asked

"The problem, padre, is that we gotta call from one of your neighbors reporting a naked woman holdin' some kinda rave on her front lawn," Officer Sheppard replied as he shifted the light from his flashlight over to Faith, "you wouldn't know anything about that would you sweetness?"

"Like you'd be invited!" Faith replied defiantly

Father McKee looked at the officers nervously.

"Oh, no, you have it all wrong," he said,"This young lady just saved my life."

Both officers looked at the both of them

"Yeah, sure she did" Officer Young replied

"No I'm . . . I'm telling you the truth. My churches bus broke down and we were attacked by these . . . creatures. This lady has a gift from God. Risked her life for me."

Officer Sheppard looked faith up and down.

"So she's some kinda superhero?" he asked

"Exactly."

Officers Sheppard and Young looked at each other. Officer Sheppard lowered his light to highlight Faith's chest

"Right, and let me guess those are the wonder twins?"

"Least I gotta pair," Faith replied eyeing off Officer Young, "What do you do honey? Raid the toilet paper closet before you go to work?"

Officer Young glared at Faith as both officers walked over and cuffed them.

"That's it. We'll straighten this out at the station." Officer Young said firmly.

Faith and Father McKee were lead to the squad car and helped inside. Faith squirmed uncomfortably as her skin instantly bonded with the vinal seats. Back outside Officers Sheppard and Park looked at each other.

"They always come out at night." Officer Parked observed


End file.
